Heavenly Yard
The Heavenly Yard, originally known as the Second Period, was one of the periods in the Evillious universe and the second paradise of the gods. Located high above the earth of the Third Period, the sun god began cultivating it following its destruction, turning it into an afterlife for the souls of the Third Period. History Following the destruction of the First Period, the gods created the Second Period and began residing in it. After enjoying paradise for a thousand years, the realm became contaminated with HERs. As "Malice" destroyed the world, the surviving 72 gods and their kin fleeing on the Sin ark to the black sea that separated the different worlds. Sometime after the world's complete destruction, the sun god removed most of the remaining technology from the world's research lab. Following the creation of the Third Period, the sun god began cultivating the deadened earth of the research facility, growing golden rice fields. Around BT 528, Sickle dubbed the Second Period as the "Heavenly Yard" and accepted the all human souls into the world. Over the centuries, countless human souls came to the Heavenly Yard after their deaths, residing in the Gardens of Champs-Élysées. Following the creation of the vessels of sin in EC 014, Sickle forbid deadly sin contractors entrance to the heavenly world. After the Third Period's destruction and subsequent merge with the Hellish Yard in EC 998, the human souls residing in the Heavenly Yard were pulled back to the ground world. Configuration and Laws The Heavenly Yard was separated from other worlds by the black sea surrounding it. Existing above the Third Period, it had a source of light illuminating the world. It was also capable of sustaining gods as well as vegetation such as rice. After being cultivated by Sickle, the realm became an afterlife for the human souls of the Third Period, capable of populating the countless souls who had died over the numerous centuries. However, contractors to Demons of Sin were barred entry from the Heavenly Yard. Due to the nature of the Second Period with the Hellish Yard, the two exerted a natural pull on the human souls of the Third Period, with the ground world itself creating a metaphysical boundary between them. After the ground world merged with the Hellish Yard, the Second Period became a weaker force and its souls were naturally pulled down from it. Magic was also part of the makeup of the world, making anything theoretically possible for its users if given enough power and time to utilize it. The light of the Heavenly Yard burned the flesh of the living, limiting only deceased souls or supernatural entities like gods to walk upon it. Locations Research Facility A research center built and used by the gods. At some point, it was removed, and its former space was used to cultivate rice fields by Sickle. Fields Rice fields located in the Heavenly Yard. They fields took up a large portion of the world and were located where the research facility once stood. The god Sickle cultivated them as a hobby. Champs-Élysées A garden area located in the Heavenly Yard. After the realm became an afterlife, souls of the deceased from the Third Period gathered and resided there.